Ketika Akari Patah Hati
by koniko ninov
Summary: Beginilah jadinya ketika Akari diputusin...


Pagi hari sebelum memasuki jam pelajaran dimulai, suasana di Starlight Academy begitu damai dengan pemandangan siswa-siswi berdatangan dari luar gerbang. Akari Ozora salah satu siswi yang baru datang itu. Wajahnya nampak cerah, senyum cemerlang ia tunjukkan pada kawan-kawannya selagi ia melangkah menuju kelas.

Tapi tujuan Akari bukan kelasnya, melainkan atap sekolah tercinta. Tadi malam Sena mengirim pesan pada Akari yang berisi perintah pada Akari untuk menjumpainya esok pagi sebelum bel masuk di atap sekolah.

Begitu sampainya Akari di atap sekolah, ia langsung disambut dengan senyum satu juta dollar dari pacarnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tsubasa Sena, siswa terganteng seantero kelas 11-01, kelasnya sendiri.

" _Good morning, darling_!"

"Selamat pagi, Ozora."

Akari melotot kaget begitu mendengar balasan sapaannya. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Melainkan karena ia dipanggil dengan marganya, bukan dengan panggilan _Honey_ seperti biasa. Akari pun mendekati Sena dengan langkah kecil namun cepat, hingga ia berdiam diri di hadapan Sena.

" _Darling_...?" Akari memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Sebenarnya, ada perempuan lain yang aku sukai sekarang..."

Jantung Akari berhenti sejenak tanpa aba-aba. Mendadak ia lupa cara bernafas. Sehingga tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Akari.

"Kau... bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku menyuruhmu ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Ozora."

 _TIDDAAAAAAAK!_

* * *

 **Ketika Akari Patah Hati**

 **Disclaimer: sampai kapanpun Aikatsu! bukan punya saya**

 **Character(s): Akari O., Hinaki S., Juri K., Sumire H.**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC(banget!), bacaan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), dan sebangsanya.**

* * *

Akari menghela nafas jengkel. Ia baru selesai membersihkan semua toilet yang berada di sekolah. Akari menyesali perbuatannya beberapa jam yang lalu; melamun di jam pelajaran guru killer —Bu Yurika. Selama membersihkan toilet, tak henti-hentinya Akari mengutuk guru _vampire-chuunibyou_ itu. Akari janji gak lagi-lagi ngelamun di pelajaran guru itu, deh.

Langit sore hari ini mendung, pasti sebentar lagi hujan. Langit seakan menirukan isi hatinya Akari. Suram.

Pintu kelasnya ia buka, dan terlihatlah mahluk warna-warni di dalamnya. Yang satu ungu, yang satu kuning, dan satu lagi merah. Mata Akari serasa memanas saat melihat mereka, pandangannya memburam. Namun Akari masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Oh, ayolah, Akari sudah menahannya sejak sebelum bel masuk sekolah dibunyikan.

"Te-Teman-teman..." suara Akari gemetaran, sudah tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Akari nangis cantik. Tiga temannya menatap Akari dengan tatapan campur aduk—antara kaget, bingung, dan khawatir.

Akari berlari kearah tiga temannya dengan efek _slow motion_ dan kilauan pada air matanya. Namun sebelum sampai menghampiri mereka—

 _Gubrak!_

Kulit pisang tak berdosa yang dilempar Hinaki sembarangan sebelumnya terinjak oleh Akari yang berlari secara dramatis. Azab Drama _Queen_.

"HUAAAA!" nangis cantik Akari berubah menjadi nangis kejer saat ia rasa bokongnya nyut-nyutan gak karuan gara-gara menghantam lantai kelas. Teman-teman Akari serempak menghampiri Akari dan membantunya berdiri.

"SIAPA SIH YANG BUANG KULIT PISANG SEMBARANGAN DI KELAS INI!" Akari teriak-teriak bak orang kesetanan setelah dibantu berdiri oleh Juri dan Sumire. Juri mengangkat bahu tidak tau, Sumire menatap Hinaki dengan ragu-ragu, sementara yang ditatap Sumire malah ber-watados-ria.

"Sudahlah lupakan soal kulit pisang, Akari. Ayo kita pulang." ujar Juri dengan dingin seperti tidak ada yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Sumire cepat-cepat melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada Juri. Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menghela nafas menyerah-dan-akan-menurut.

Juri pun kembali duduk seperti semula—sebelum Akari datang dengan aksi-rusuh-sendirinya, diikuti dengan Hinaki yang duduk di samping kanan Juri. Dan Sumire dengan setia memapah Akari berjalan menuju bangku yang berhadapan dengan Juri dan Hinaki.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu, Akari?" tanya Sumire dengan lemah lembut setelah mereka semua duduk saling berhadapan. Juri dan Hinaki memandangi Akari seperti anak kecil yang siap mendengar dongeng dari ibunya. Alih-alih menceritakan apa yang terjadi, Akari malah mewek.

Tangan Juri dengan sigap mengelus punggung Akari. "Cupcupcup, ssttt, anak manis..." kalimat penenang Juri sangat terdengar seperti sedang menenangkan seorang balita yang baru saja memecahkan balonnya. Sumire dan Hinaki langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, Akari yang menangis pun ikutan _sweatdrop_.

"Oi, Akari, berhentilah menangis dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi." ucap Hinaki yang ikut prihatin dengan keadaan Akari. Gadis yang ditanya belum bersedia buka mulut juga. Sumire menatap Hinaki dan Juri bergiliran, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Begitu juga dengan mereka berdua.

Satu hal yang mereka tahu keadaan Akari sekarang: dia sedang patah hati.

Tapi semoga itu hanya ekspetasi saja.

Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir. Juri dan yang lainnya berpikir keras supaya Akari berbicara.

 _Aha!_

Lampu bohlam terlihat menyala di atas kepala Hinaki. Tapi Sumire dan Juri meragukan ide yang didapat si gadis kuning itu.

"Tadi kulihat Sena pulang bersama Miyabi saat kau membersihkan toi—"

"HUWAAA SENA-KU —Hiks." tangis Akari semakin menjadi-jadi. Akari meraung-raung bak anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan kesukaannya.

Juri dan Sumire menatap Hinaki dengan tatapan ah-elu-mah. Hinaki nyengir kuda. Hinaki kira Akari akan bersemangat membicarakan kekasihnya. Karena biasanya gadis Ozora itu akan menceritakan sosok yang ia puja itu tanpa ada batasnya, sampai mulut Akari berbusa kalau bisa.

Merasa bersalah, Hinaki menghampiri Akari dan mempukpuk Akari dengan penuh kasih sayang—sebagai sahabat, awas mikir yang melenceng ._.

Mengambil kesempatan, Akari dengan cepat—secepat kilat— menyusutkan ingusnya pada jas almamater kebanggaan Starlight Academy milik Hinaki.

"Iwh!" Hinaki menjerit imut sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Akari yang menempel di jas birunya di bagian perut. Beberapa detik kemudian, aksi Akari pun terhentikan.

Jas almamater Hinaki basah sebagian. Basah oleh ingus Akari. Ingusnya ijo, lagi—please, deh. Hinaki langsung ngacir ke toilet yang beberapa menit lalu dibersihkan oleh Akari.

Sumire dan Juri cengengesan melihat aksi Akari. Dan Akari sendiri ketawa pelan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikan," ucap Sumire sambil pamer senyum malaikatnya. "sekarang kau bisa jelaskan?" Juri melanjutkan.

Sebelum menjawab, Akari menyusut air yang membasahi pipinya. "Aku... diputuskan Sena..." mata Akari kembali berkaca-kaca. "Dia... menyukai orang lain..." lanjutnya. "Dan —hiks, ternyata si artis JAV itu yang dia sukai —hiks." Akari ngawur, Miyabi itu bukan Miyabi yang itu. (Author ngomong apaan sih-_-)

Juri dan Sumire turut bersedih setelah mendengar penjelasan Akari. Dugaan mereka tadi benar; Akari patah hati.

"Bagaimana caranya aku _move on_...? Beritahu aku... Juri, Sumire..." Akari meletakkan kepalanya pada meja, ia merasa lelah dengan semuanya.

"Tinggal cari pacar yang baru." tanggap Juri dengan cepat.

Pandangan Akari menuju Juri.

"Emangnya cari pacar itu semudah mengerjakan soal 1 1.." Akari cemberut.

"Itu sih gampang. Besok akan ku kenalkan kau pada senior-senior di klub Basket!" Sumire yang daritadi diam akhirnya ikut berkicau. "Ide bagus!" puji Juri.

"Tapi—"

"Sialan kau, Kari!" teriak Hinaki dari ambang pintu kelas. Nampaknya ia telah menyelesaikan urusannya. Jas biru ia tenteng di tangan kanannya, Hinaki mengenakan seragam putih saja karena —sepertinya— jas kebanggaan sekolahnya dicuci alakadarnya. Hinaki yang malang.

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan lumayan keras, Hinaki menghampiri teman-temannya dan duduk di samping Juri.

"Tapi teman-teman, rasanya aku ingin balas dendam pada Sena! Bisa-bisanya ia mencampakkanku demi si Miyabi!" Akari marah-marah mengabaikan Hinaki yang marah-marah padanya. Perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Hinaki yang lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kasih surat untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" usul Juri. Usulan yang bagus.

"Seperti surat wasiat?" tanya Sumire.

"Aing belum mati!" Akari mencak-mencak, entah dari mana ia belajar bahasa Sunda.

Hinaki yang dari tadi diam saja ternyata di atas kepalanya kembali terlihat bohlam yang menyala kuning. Dia punya ide lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan boneka _Voodoo_?" Hinaki mengeluarkan ide cemerlangnya.

 _Pletak!_

Benjolan sekepal tangan terlihat di kepala Hinaki. Akari yang menjitaknya. Hinaki menangis pelan.

"Aku tidak mau Sena yang mati!" Akari kembali mencak-mencak. Orang yang patah hati emang gampang marah, ya? Author baru tau. (O aja ya, kaan -o-)

"Sudah, sudah. Ini sudah pukul 16.25. Ayo kita pulang." Sumire mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana balas dendamnya?" tanya Akari dengan puppy eyes.

"Masih banyak waktu yang kita miliki untuk memikirkan itu. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang." Juri sudah berdiri sambil menenteng tas birunya. Hinaki ngangguk-ngangguk setuju, ia sudah lelah dengan perlakuan Akari padanya hari ini. Akari pun akhirnya setuju saja, ia berpendapat sama dengan Juri.

Mereka mulai melangkah ke luar kelas. Tapi sebelum mencapai pintu kelas—

Gubrak!

—untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama, Akari terpeleset oleh kulit pisang tadi. Hinaki tertawa jahat dalam hati, merasa dendam kesumatnya terbalaskan oleh kulit pisang yang tadi ia buang. Dalam hati pula ia menghaturkan ribu-ribu terima kasih pada kulit pisang itu.

"KULIT PISANG SIALAAAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end dengan gajenya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yha, saya tau ini gaje. Tapi mohon kritik dan sarannya, teman-teman!

Btw, ini fic udah saya publish di facebook, tapi publish lagi di sini. Gak apa, kan?


End file.
